<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carol Loves ... (Carol Danvers ficlet ships collection) by ThennaryNak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071869">Carol Loves ... (Carol Danvers ficlet ships collection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThennaryNak/pseuds/ThennaryNak'>ThennaryNak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThennaryNak/pseuds/ThennaryNak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics of various ships with Carol Danvers. Right now most will be Carol x Maria and Carol x Valkyrie. Expect a lot of fluff and sporadic updates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starry Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My mind tends to go to sad places with Carol/Maria so I decided to fight that and come up with something sweet and fluffy for them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As if they were magnets to each other Maria could count on her and Carol being pulled back to each other no matter how far either of them went. So it was with little surprise when she noticed one cloudless night that Carol was in her backyard. It was more surprising that Carol had not just come in and was instead looking back up at the star filled sky which she most likely just came from.</p>
<p>Pulling on a light robe to stave off the autumn night’s chill, Maria headed out to meet her distracted lover. Carol gave no indication that she had noticed Maria approaching her. Out of caution Maria stood back over an arm’s reach to tease, “Don’t tell me you’re already thinking of heading back out there, Captain Marvel.”</p>
<p>Carol made a face looking back towards her. “You know, I’m not really a fan of that name.”</p>
<p>Maria just smiled moving to her side. “I kinda like it. Bit of a homage to Mar-Vell.”</p>
<p>“That’s the only reason I tolerate it.” Carol’s gaze returned to the night sky after that.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong?”</p>
<p>Carol shook her head then pulled Maria close to her, her lighter brown eyes looking directly into Maria’s. “Quite the opposite,” looking back up to the sky she elaborated, “It just finally hit me that I’ve actually been to some of those stars.”</p>
<p>Now able to see the joy and wonder in Carol’s face Maria could let herself completely relax. While the thought was new to Carol it was one she had since the first time she learned her now superhuman girlfriend had spent her years away from Earth in a faraway galaxy. It was a calming thought. To think that Carol was still in sight in some manner when she went off to save another corner of the galaxy. </p>
<p>In silence the two looked at the sky until the chill of the night began to settle on Maria. As much as she hated to do it she would have to bring her girlfriend back to Earth so they could move to a warmer place. Preferably the bed Maria had been so eager to get into before she noticed she had a visitor. </p>
<p>Leaning in to Carol’s embrace she teased, “Hey, you keep looking at the sky like that I might start feeling jealous.”</p>
<p>Carol smirked as she looked at the woman in her arms. “As if you’re not as much in love with it as I am.”</p>
<p>“That may be, but sometimes it’s nice to have you for myself,” Maria responded, leaning in just to give a light short kiss on Carol’s lips. </p>
<p>Carol hummed before kissing Maria back. “I guess that’s another thing we share.”</p>
<p>“Then lets go somewhere more private and keep each other to ourselves for a while.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me.” Then without warning Carol picked Maria up bridal style getting a surprised cry out of her girlfriend. </p>
<p>“What have I told you about giving warnings?” Maria scolded but did not fight the hold Carol had on her as she was brought back inside her house.</p>
<p>Carol shrugged. “That they get in the way of surprising the love of my life?”</p>
<p>“No,” Maria answered with a sigh, “But you just better be glad I missed you enough that even a line like that will work on me.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too.”</p>
<p>Before finally drifting to sleep later Maria looked out her bedroom window and into the night sky. She still had yet to figure out why the stars always seemed to shine brighter when she had Carol with her. But she was fine with keeping that a mystery just as long as the woman beside her was hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol returns from one of her space missions to the place her home is waiting for her. Carol/Valkryie ficlet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s just a little dot of light with a sprawling darkness to one side, and on the other larger spots of light lay scattered across the dark mass that in daylight is a brillant expanse of green. It’s harder to see that beckoning light of New Asgard during the day, so Carol prefers to return after sunset. The lights of what has become a pleasant fishing town being her first welcome back.</p><p>Her landing earns a few waves and welcomes from Asgardians that are out enjoying the summer night. She returns the greetings as she makes her way down familiar roads. Along the way she is directed towards the town’s stables. She cannot keep the smile off her face after that no matter how many sights and wonders she has seen during her travels across the galaxy the thought of seeing a pegasus still makes her feel like a little girl again.</p><p>It’s the dark haired woman tending to the pegasus that Carol is more excited to see though. She stayed in the shadows of the stables to get her timing right. It was not often Carol could surprise Valkyrie, and she wanted to avoid having Asgardian blades stabbed in her. Near invulnerable was not completely invulnerable after all.</p><p>Quietly she carefully pulled out a folded paper airplane, bending creases to form the wings. When she was satisfied at its aerodynamics she sends it flying. She smirks as Valkyrie’s hand snaps up to catch it mid-flight as it passed by her head. The smirk turns into a grin as Carol uses her powers in the moment her lover is distracted by looking at the paper place to speed over and wrap her arms around her waist.</p><p>The action is met with a laugh as Valkyrie twists around to capture her lips with her own. “Welcome back. Catch any stars for me?”</p><p>“Just the one I’m holding right now,” she answered before their lips met once more. This kiss longer and deeper than the first. </p><p>Valkyrie hummed as she pulled away. “If that’s the case then help me finish up here so we can spend the rest of the night catching up.”</p><p>Carol softly laughed at the suggestive eyebrow wiggle that came with the last few words of that sentence. “When you put it that way, how can I refuse?”</p><p>Pulling away with a cocky grin Valkyrie answered, “You can’t. I am King of Asgard after all.”</p><p>“So that’s how it’s going to be?” Carol asked, smile never leaving her face.</p><p>“Maybe,” then breaking into a more serious tone, “Honestly it’s been a long day so unless you want to see me do my best impression of a log the moment I lay down you could help finish up here.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise.” Reluctantly she let go of her lover, missing the feel and warmth of her body the moment she did.</p><p>That was soon forgotten as she got to live out a childhood dream by helping Valkyrie with the pegasus. While the Asgardian took care of the wings, making sure all feathers were neatly lined in the right direction, Carol used a horse brush to smooth out the soft coat. Whenever the women crossed paths there were light touches exchanged between, and if Carol could sneak it in, a kiss.</p><p>Once done they left the stable arm-in-arm, pulling one another closer as they made small talk of things that had happened while Carol was off world. A part of Carol wanted to simply pick Valkyrie up and whisk her off to her bedroom, but she held the impulse back. But the trip back was catching up to her as well and they would have plenty of time for more passionate embraces than what they would end up sharing that night. What was more important was that Carol had returned home to her heart once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's all I have finished so Carol Danvers shipping ficlets. Hopefully I can get myself to complete one of the various WIPs I have to add to this collection sooner rather than later. Especially since I need something to hold me over until new MCU content comes out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ended taking a longer break from writing fanfic than I planned. But I am back and have a couple of finished short fic to start off this collection. Will be posting the next one I have in a couple of weeks as I have no idea when I have something else to post in this collection so I want to pace the releases of what I do have a bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>